This invention relates to a magnetic panel in which by applying a magnetic field to a dispersing liquid having a predetermined yielding value in which magnetic fine grains are dispersed, the magnetic fine grains migrate in the dispersing liquid thereby forming a clear record display or erasing it, and to a display device utilizing the magnetic panel.
Several methods of providing a display by utilizing magnetic fields are known in the art. For instance, a method is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,822 in which balls each having semi-spheres which are colored differently and magnetized are placed in the respective pockets, and the balls are turned with a magnetic tip to make a display. U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,751 discloses a method in which magnetic pins placed in respective bores are moved toward the front side by using a magnetic stylus to make a display. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,830 and 2,589,601 disclose a method in which magnetic fine grains are collected on the front side by using a magnetic pen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,482 discloses a system in which a magnetic field is applied to a liquid in which magnetic flakes are suspended so as to align the flakes in parallel thereby forming a display. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,281, a magnetic field is applied to a liquid in which magnetic fine grains are suspended to cause the magnetic fine grains to migrate, so that a part of the magnetic fine grains to which the magnetic field is applied is increased in concentration thereby forming a display.